


Love is a good enough reason

by luna_clee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Space Husbands, Spock explains to Jim how gay is the Vulcan way, Spock is all pet names, pride month, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_clee/pseuds/luna_clee
Summary: Jim and Spock finally get together but the Captain is afraid it can't last.





	Love is a good enough reason

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something i wrote to celebrate the Pride Month, Spock explain to Jim how being gay is not against Surak's logic.

Kirk felt the post-sex sleepiness come but he opened his eyes and forced himself to be awake, he wanted to remember everything and wanted it to last as much as possible. He moved his head up to look at Spock, at this angle, with the nightstand lamp illuminating his hair, he looked like an angel, he might as well be one, Kirk lost count of how many times the Vulcan saved his life.

Spock was lying on his back, one arm embracing his captain and the other resting in his bare chest. Kirk rested his face on the other man’s chest, one hand absently caressing his belly, a leg entwined between Spock’s own. Pressed against his First Officer side, Jim could feel his heart beat in his own chest, steady, calm, aligning with his own, he sighed. Spock moved his hand to meet Kirk’s and touch their index and middle fingers together, when their skins touched, Kirk felt a wave of warmth and happiness he once thought no one could be allowed to feel.

“T’hy’la, I sense you are preoccupied, what is it about? May I assist you in any way?” Oh, Kirk forgot for a moment that the transference was bilateral, he didn’t meant to keep secrets from his lover, he was just trying to seize the moment a little more before it was over. He shifted a little so he could look the Vulcan in the eyes.

“Spock, I didn’t want it between us to be a one time thing but it can’t last, can it?” Confusion, hurt, a little worry, Kirk didn’t realized they were still connected. “A relationship between us is not against Starfleet regulations, we are both consensual adults and I am certain we would not let our personal lives interfere in our work in any negative way.” Spock, Jim realized, was missing the point entirely. 

“That’s not it Spock, I know regulations as well as you do, believe me, I have to know them so I can be able to bend them” he grinned at the wave of amusement coming from the other man. He paused and sighed, the smile fading from his face. “You are a Vulcan and Vulcans do relationships logically, and, well, we are both males, isn’t it illogical to bond with someone with whom you can’t reproduce?” This wasn’t a problem between humans for centuries now but we are illogical beings that believe love is a good enough reason to be with someone, right?

“Ashaya, are you suggesting Vulcans condemn homoaffective relationships?” Kirk realized now that he was implying Vulcans were homophobics, he didn’t meant to, of course, but he didn’t knew how logic and love could not be mutually exclusive in this case. “Spock, humans base their relationships in feelings and we know we do not choose who we love, and that love can manifest in the most varied ways, it wasn’t always like this but we’ve learned. I honestly don’t know how this fit in the logical way.” Kirk was embarrassed for technically insinuating Spock could be homophobic. Spock shifted and, for a moment Jim thought he was getting up to leave. He calmed down when the other man just adjusted himself on the bed so they could be facing each other. 

  
Spock carefully held Jim’s hand in both of his and looked the human in his deep blue eyes. “Vulcans believe that a bond only should be performed between two, or more, individuals that share a deep physical, mental and emotional connection. In Suraks teachings, he recognized the complexity of the spectrum of sexuality as an evolution, both biological and cultural, one that allows us to understand and celebrate our singular way of connecting through our minds. A bond cannot be completed unless the minds of the bonded are in synchrony, for two minds become one. I am certain you felt our compatibility earlier when we melded during intercourse, T’hy’la, that is not a common occurrence.”

Kirk felt overwhelmed with happiness and stupid for doubting there was any reason for him and Spock not to be together. He cupped his lover’s face with his hands, silent tears of joy staining his own face and they kissed, slowly, tenderly, they had the rest of their lives to do this after all.


End file.
